Kyouko Goes Pshyco
by Irasue Zira
Summary: Dices que quieres volver a amar y que los demás te amen por tu actuación... pero ni siquiera te amas a ti misma... AU


**Simplemente lo pensé, benditos documentales que instruyen e inspiran. Por favor lean esta historia y apoyen mis otras historias.**

**"Skip Beat y sus personajes no me pertenecen ya que si fuese asi Ren habria actuado mucho antes para conquistar a Kyouko y esta no seria tan tonta. Esta historia se hace sin fines de lucro."**

**Por: Irazue Zira...**

* * *

**01.- Diagnostico.**

* * *

Expediente 0337

Paciente: Mogami Kyouko.

Edad: 17 años.

Lugar de Residencia: Kioto.

Ocupación: Estudiante/ Talento.

Madre: Desconocida.

Padre: Fallecido.

Diagnostico: Inconcluso.

…

-Buenas tardes, lamento las molestias, soy…

-Mogami chan, ¿No es así? – Kyouko asintió tímidamente con su bolso en sus manos, la mujer delante de ella se acerco para abrazarla y aun cuando intento no tensarse lo hizo un poco, por suerte ella no lo noto, o al menos eso creyó Kyouko. – Toma asiento por favor. No te preocupes, hacer mi trabajo no es molestia en absoluto, al contrario es un placer.

-Oh… ok.

Un silencio incomodo se acomodo en la habitación, Kyouko miro a la mujer frente a ella sin saber cómo dirigirse ah alguien tan culto e instruido sin dejar en evidencia su ignorancia, la joven dama estaba preparando algo de café en su escritorio. Junto al sillón donde había estado sentada antes de que Kyouko la interrumpiera había solo un block de notas con una libreta amarilla y una pluma negra encima.

La habitación estaba decorada de un modo ligeramente intimidante. Con todos esos diplomas, libros y reconocimientos a nombre de ella recordándole constantemente que era de las mejores en el área y que ahora estaría trabajando con ella por petición del presidente. _No lo merezco, una mujer tan increíblemente inteligente y exitosa como ella debería gastar su tiempo con personas más interesantes, seguramente pensara que soy una idiota cuando sepa lo que hay de fondo tras mis acciones…_

-¿Te apetece café o té? – Kyouko despertó de su trance para voltear hacia la joven que se acercaba con dos tazas de agua caliente, una de ellas ya contenía café y la otra tenía solo el agua y unos cubitos de azúcar al lado. La peli naranja repelo al instante como solo ella sabía.

-¡No era necesario me sirviera nada señorita! Suficiente es que me preste algo de su preciado tiempo como para que además me sirva el café, además estaría gastando lo de un café en mi y…

-Kyouko chan, te serví café por qué sería muy mal educado de mi parte tomarlo frente a ti sin que tuvieses nada en las manos. – La interrumpió ella, mas Kyouko negó.

-Aun así, no vale la pena molestarse por alguien como yo, sobre todo una joven tan preparada como usted y…

-¡Oh por favor no es para tanto! – Kyouko se interrumpió al verla tan feliz, ligeramente ruborizada, ¿Era esa mujer normal? – No le des tanta importancia a un detalle tan simple. Además, te confiare aquí entre nosotras que de no haberme dedicado a lo que hago habría trabajado en una cafetería. – Y le guiño un ojo, Kyouko hizo una expresión de sorpresa que la mujer frente a ella encontró adorable.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí. Siempre encontré reconfortante saber que algo tan simple como un buen café, o te podía mejorar el día de las personas y relajar hasta la mente mas estresada. – Kyouko sonrió impresionada.

-¡Eso es increíble! Me gustaría tener ese tipo de pasión por cosas tan simples y al mismo tiempo maravillosas. Aunque… nuevamente eso no quiere decir que sería buena en ello, ¿Cierto?

Kyouko observo que ella se había detenido a medio camino de un sorbo de té y se pregunto si había hecho algo malo. _Seguro que sí. _Mas un segundo después todo volvió a la normalidad y Kyouko se pregunto si por un segundo se había imaginado esa media mirada, la bella señorita frente a ella dejo su café sobre un platito en la mesa que había al lado de su gran sillón, hizo una rápida anotación en su libreta y le sonrió tan amablemente que Kyouko se sintió descolocada por un momento.

-No me he presentado, ¿Cierto?

-Ah, no… - Kyouko se sentía insegura, ¿Tan pronto estaba anotando lo mal que estaba saliendo su cita?

-Bueno, mi nombre es Hitomi Sakuragawa. Tengo treinta años, mis pasatiempos son la lectura, la Psicología y hacer cafés. Espero que podamos ser amigas. – Le pidió Hitomi con una sonrisa, aunque no espero del todo la próxima reacción.

Kyouko parecía quedarse seca por un segundo mientras que sus ojos empezaban a iluminarse y entonces…

-¡Muchísimas gracias Hitomi san! Es usted una hermosa mujer tan amable y bella como una princesa. ¡No! Más aun, es como un hada madrina. – Hitomi sonrió.

_Curiosa forma de describirme. _Aprovecho que Kyouko estaba en éxtasis gracias a una de sus pasiones e hizo más anotaciones en su block de notas. Cuando termino y volteo a verla noto que seguía en Lala-landia aunque a un nivel menos intenso así que se permitió interrumpirla sacando un tarro con bolsitas de colores detrás de ella. Kyouko se desconecto de su éxtasi y la miro confundida.

-Entonces… ¿Te? ¿O café? Si quieres café ahí hay una bolsita, pero si deseas té puedes agarrar una de mi tarro sorpresa. – Explico Hitomi contenta de haber capturado su atención. – Hay unos cincuenta tipos de té diferentes metidos aquí dentro. Cada uno de tamaño y color diferente, algunos más llamativos que otros, con un olor más agradable o con un estampado menos llamativo, pero todos con una cualidad especial y única. Me gusta ofrecerlos como un "regalo" sorpresa.

-¿D-De verdad puedo tomar uno? – Pregunto Kyouko esperando no molestar, sin poder contener la curiosidad de saber que te descubriría ante alguna de esas bolsitas coloridas.

-Claro, por eso te lo ofrezco.

-Bueno entonces… oh, este… o quizás… o el rosa es…pero…

Hitomi sonrió al verla indecisa y entretenida. Luego suspiro cuando la chica no se dio cuenta y negó con la cabeza. _¿Qué le hicieron a esta joven? _Cuando Lory le había dicho que le encontró un caso "único" y complicado jamás se imagino que sería algo tan serio. _Ella debió haber sido atendida hace años, ¿Diez, nueve, ocho? Quizás mas tiempo. _

Se sentía casi molesta ante la irresponsabilidad de su antiguo amigo y compañero de trabajo por dejar que una menor de edad en esas condiciones trabajara en un campo que le pedía precisamente algo que seguramente la conflictuaba de vez en cuando. No había que ser una genio para notarlo, después de todo el mundo del entretenimiento pedía seguridad, confianza, valor, carisma y seguridad en uno mismo para ser alguien importante, algunas de las cualidades que en los primeros cinco minutos de la sesión la chica frente a ella demostró no tener.

Hitomi se pregunto qué clase de circunstancias habrían causado semejante problema en la joven y como se desarrollo. A si mismo pensaba darle una regañiza a Lory por no haberla traído antes. Por lo mientras se concentraría en Kyouko. Noto su comportamiento y pudo ver que a la vista era una joven muy alegre e inocente, algo ingenua y con un gusto muy apasionado por los cuentos de hadas y la fantasía. _Cierto… _Hitomi sonrió y decidió interrumpir a Kyouko que al fin se había decidido y estaba preparándose su te magenta con una sonrisa embelesada.

-Bueno Kyouko chan ya que tenemos te y estamos cómodamente sentadas me gustaría explicarte la dinámica de todo esto.

Kyouko desconecto su mundo de colores rosa y le prestó toda su atención.

– Primero que nada quiero que sepas que todo lo que hablemos y digas aquí adentro quedara en absoluta confidencialidad. Una de las reglas de mi trabajo es el juramento a un voto de silencio para mis pacientes.

Kyouko asintió asombrada por ello y Hitomi continuo sonriendo. – No voy a hacerte ninguna prueba escrita, o cuestionario ni ninguna de esas cosas, así que puedes relajarte. – En efecto un poco de la tensión en el aire bajo. – Por ahora solo quiero que te presentes, ya se tu nombre pero me gustaría saber tus intereses, en algo que eres buena y algo que eres mala, algo que te guste de ti y algo que te disguste de ti. Por ejemplo, a mi me gusta mi capacidad para estar tranquila pero me disgusta mi manía inconsciente de analizar lo que me rodea. Ahora dime tú.

-Bueno… - Kyouko se removió incómodamente pensando en el sillón antes de contestar. – A mí me gustan mucho los cuentos de hadas y princesas. ¡Me encanta la idea de cómo una princesa que ha sufrido y trabajado arduamente al final consigue la felicidad con su príncipe y tiene un final feliz! – Hitomi escribía mientras Kyouko se perdía hablando más y más de lo mismo. Y aun cuando le parecía adorable la inmensa felicidad que demostraba en ese estado tuvo que detenerla.

-¿Qué me dices de tus habilidades? ¿Te consideras buena para algo? ¿Y qué me dices de algo en lo que no seas muy buena? – Espero algo bueno, aunque su reacción no le gusto.

-Bueno…yo no soy buena para muchas cosas. No soy muy bonita, o agraciada. Para lo único que sirvo es para limpieza y ese tipo de tareas aburridas. Y aun cuando empecé como nuevo talento tengo muchísimo que aprender para ser reconocida. Soy muy mala conteniéndome y soy muy impulsiva, además no soy muy inteligente y…

De no ser por que Kyouko estaba viendo sus manos mientras hablaba Hitomi se habría tenido que excusar de la habitación para que su paciente no viera la cara de incredulidad que estaba haciendo. ¿Una chica tan linda como ella diciendo que no era bonita? ¿Mío de Dark Moon que podía hacerte palidecer diciendo que no era reconocida? Peor aún, La única alumna con puntuaciones perfectas en la preparatoria Isoeda para jóvenes talentosos diciendo que no era muy inteligente. ¿Acaso el mundo estaba de cabeza?

_No, la que esta de cabeza es ella… _Nuevamente sintió algo de molestia, pero se compuso con su código profesional tomo aire y decidió detener su lista interminable tomando una decisión. Por lo que le había contado Lory, Kyouko era una muchacha herida hasta el punto en el cual se había cerrado a las posibilidades y a la comprensión, y que para convencerla de algo que la concerniese en buena forma debía enfrentarla a la cara, sin rodeos y directo al punto. Así lo haría, aunque fuese doloroso pero no tenía otra opción ante una herida tan grande. Se aclaro la garganta y alzo la mano con lo Kyouko se detuvo viéndola arrepentida.

-Lo lamento, creo que me perdí hablando sobre mí y…

-Kyouko, ¿Por qué quieres ser actriz? ¿Hay algún motivo en específico? – Kyouko se torno algo confuso y Hitomi continuo. – Lory me comento que estaba dentro de una sección en la empresa, para recuperar el amor, ¿Es cierto eso?

-Bueno…si. – Admitió Kyouko pensando horrorizada que el presidente le había contado también lo de su venganza. Esto le hizo recordar a cierta persona que se molesto por ello y se apresuro a explicarse. - ¡Pero no es por venganza! Bueno… lo era en un principio pero ya no más. Hubo un chico que me lastimo y desee vengarme de él y meterme a la industria por que es famoso. Pero ahora solo lo hago por qué me gusta y me hace sentir que puedo volverme otra persona nueva, es decir transformarme aun siendo Mogami Kyouko y quizás ser buena para algo que no hago por otras personas. Sobre todo quiero volver a amar y lograr que otros me amen mediante mi actuación.

Hitomi reflexiono esto por un segundo soltando un suave "Hmm" antes de pararse con energía, espero no preocuparla pero todo era por su bien, se acerco a un estante con varios papeles y actividades rebuscando entre todos ellos, observo que Kyouko se veía preocupada y decidió voltearse con una esplendida sonrisa para que no se preocupara. Cuando lo encontró pensó que era perfecto y que a ella le encantaría.

-¡Kyouko chan vamos a hacer una actividad!

-¿Ah?- Kyouko estaba confundida, ¿Por qué no había sido regañada aun? ¿Por qué no le había dicho que prefería morir antes de diagnosticar a una chica como ella? En lugar de esto estaba feliz y parecía… honesta.

-Es algo bien sencillo. En este mantel que tengo enrollado en la mesita justo frente a ti hay algo especial… - Miro hacia ambos lados sabiendo que esto atraería su atención y por suerte así fue, Kyouko se acerco para escuchar. – _Algo que no le he enseñado a nadie._

-¿D-De verdad? Pero yo no… - Hitomi negó antes de que empezara con eso y continuo hablando.

-Claro que puedes verlo y lo mereces. Eres la primera chica que me pone tanta atención así que sigue haciéndolo, ¿Ok?- Le guiño el ojo y ella asintió completamente concentrada. – Bueno, dentro de este papel mágico, lleno de brillo y color hay un hermoso tesoro.

-¿De… de verdad? – Pregunto ella empezando a sonrojarse ante una idea fantasiosa, Hitomi asintió emocionada.

-Sí. Es un tesoro muy preciado, único en su tipo, cálido, bonito, exótico e incluso curioso. Te da una sensación llena de las ternuras mas lindas que puedas imaginar, está lleno de energía por que es como un objeto vivo, con emociones hermosas y un brillo que nadie puede opacarlo.

-¡De-Debe ser muy valioso! ¿De verdad puedo verlo?

-¡Por supuesto! Si tu corazón está listo para recibirlo y tu mente para aceptarlo, sobre todo si deseas verlo podrás. – Explico ella, Kyouko asintió.

-¡Quiero verlo por favor! Es lo que más quiero ahora! – Hitomi procedió entonces extender el pequeño tapetito en color platilunado, con decoraciones brillantes en varios colores y muchos pedazos de un espejo roto esparcidos y pegados de forma estratégica como decoración. Obviamente no le sorprendió en absoluto el gesto de decepción en Kyouko, de hecho lo esperaba.

-¿No te parece bellísimo? – Pregunto ella sonriendo. Kyouko abrió la boca para responder más la cerro, se quedo en silencio un segundo y puso una cara triste.

-Lo siento.

-¿Por qué? – Kyouko se sintió muy mal, pero Hitomi ni el tapete decorado frente a ella tenían la culpa, por lo cual merecían una explicación.

-Bueno, es obvio que para alguien tan inteligente y culta como tú el mensaje y belleza dentro de este grabado en papel es visible. Pero yo no soy inteligente… y mi corazón no es de los mejores, por eso… por eso no puedo apreciar aquello que describías. – Explico Kyouko tristemente, Hitomi se limito a mirarla con indulgencia, le sonrió conciliadoramente.

-Pero Kyouko chan… está ahí frente a ti, solo debes verlo y aceptarlo. – Kyouko volvió a mirar, sintiéndose esperanzada, pero solo aprecio lo mismo.

-De verdad lo siento, pero… no veo más que mi reflejo fraccionado en los espejos que hay en el papel. – Hitomi la vio apremiadoramente, pero no obtuvo la reacción que esperaba.- ¿Usted que ve Hitomi san?

Se quedo seca. En esta etapa del ejercicio y con aquella mirada inclinada que explicaba que esa era la respuesta la mayoría de los pacientes comprendían y entonces negaban, pero al menos comprendían. No obstante Kyouko estaba tan abnegada a su realidad so bajista que ni siquiera se consideraba una posibilidad remota. El peso de esta verdad que nunca experimento en todos sus años de carrera la hizo quedarse tiesa por un segundo antes de continuar.

-Yo…veo algo hermoso, ¿Estás segura que lo que ves ahí **reflejado **no es lo mismo que yo veo? – Kyouko asintió sintiéndose muy mal por fallar en algo tan simple. Tenía ganas de llorar, podía verlo en su reflejo.

-Lamento no ser capaz de comprender, eso solo que usted es una gran Psicóloga y yo solo… - Se detuvo a media oración. Hitomi ya no sonreía, la miraba seriamente. La había fastidiado, pero quizás si no estaba muy molesta. - ¿Qué ves tú Hitomi san?

-A ti.

Una respuesta simple, sencilla e imposible de confundir. Y aun así Kyouko se encontró sorprendida, parpadeando varias veces sin comprender a que se refería Hitomi, la Psicóloga por su parte entristeció aun mas su mirada. _Nada aun, ¿Ni siquiera un tal vez?_

-Pero… si usted hablo de…

-Un objeto hermoso y único en el mundo, inteligente, que causaba muchas ternuras distintas, lleno de energía y con un brillo que nadie podría opacarlo. – Resumió ella, Kyouko parecía no poder lograr que el triangulo entrase en su pequeño círculo.

-Pero yo no soy…

-Si lo eres Kyouko chan. – Sentencio en ella con voz grave. Kyouko se sintió algo incrédula pero extrañamente triste. – Lo que te he mostrado es un ejercicio de autovaloración personal en su nivel más puro. Muestra los pedazos de lo que alguna vez fue la seguridad de un corazón humano y nos permite valorar la forma en la que nos vemos a nosotros mismos. – Explico ella, Kyouko retrocedió un poco en el sillón.

-Pero… entonces lo de si tu mente está lista para recibirlo y tu corazón… - Hitomi asintió.

-Tu mente debió aceptar que lo que veía ahí era la verdad absoluta, y tu corazón debió recibirlo con alegría. Pero… nunca pensaste… más bien, ¿Ni siquiera consideraste la posibilidad de que algo tan hermoso fueses tú?

Hitomi en realidad no pudo evitar el tono de duda que salió de su voz, por que aun no podía creerlo. Kyouko solo callaba con la cabeza baja sintiéndose triste. Por la forma en la que Hitomi colocaba las palabras parecía ser que estaba cometiendo algo muy triste, y de pronto la imagen de muchos amigos y conocidos diciéndole cositas parecidas con mirada preocupada vinieron a ella. Negó con la cabeza completamente frustrada, Hitomi se sentía mal por ella, pero que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba mal era algo necesario para saber mejorar y como evitar las cosas.

-Kyouko chan… dices que quieres volver a amar y que los demás te amen por tu actuación, pero ni siquiera te amas a ti misma.

Kyouko se limito a sollozar pensando que fue una ilusa cuando creyó que había dejado de hacer las cosas por los demás y había empezado a hacerlas para ella y por qué le gustaban. Pero eso no era importante, la verdad tan triste que pronuncio Hitomi la hizo darse cuenta de que no había querido ver lo mal que estaba. Intento refrenar las lágrimas pero no pudo, sintió como un par de brazos finos y delgados la rodeaban dándole confort y palabras de apoyo, entonces entregándose hacia el consuelo lloro.

[+]

Expediente 0337

Paciente: Mogami Kyouko.

Edad: 17 años.

Lugar de Residencia: Kioto.

Ocupación: Estudiante/ Talento.

Madre: Desconocida.

Padre: Fallecido.

**Diagnostico:** Baja Autoestima, Falta de seguridad, nula confianza hacia sus habilidades pero coraje para seguir intentando fuertemente. Comportamiento Obsesivo-compulsivo por buscar la perfección en todo aquello que realiza, incapacidad para valorar negativa o positivamente el propio talento o habilidad en alguna actividad. De naturaleza introvertida renuencia a un nivel inconsciente en cuanto al contacto físico.

De mente imaginativa, curiosa e inocente como posible medio de escape e inspiración personal para seguir adelante. De inteligencia sobresaliente suprimida ante su propia inseguridad, incapaz de amar u confiar ciegamente en otra persona.

* * *

¿Reviews?


End file.
